


# 10

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Challenge Response, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, F/F, Flashfic Series, Softball, Sports, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl in school, and on the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Joss100** prompt: Writer's Choice  
>  **Fanfic100** prompt: Water  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Shy  
> 

Willow watched the new girl approach the field with a little surprise. Very few people transfered into Sunnydale High; given how far out in the desert they were, few people wanted to. Even rarer was someone who was actually good at something, like sports.

“Hi, I’m Buffy,” the new girl said, holding out her hand. “What position do you play?”

“Oh, I’m just the water girl,” Willow explained, her cheeks flaming. “You have to at least try a sport out, you see, and I couldn’t make it onto any of the actual teams…” even as she said the words Willow wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why was she explaining her life story to this strange girl? “And I should just be quiet and let you meet some of the real players.” She concluded.

Buffy laughed. “Well it was nice to meet you, Water Girl, and I look forward to learning your actual name in the future.” She teased.

Willow watched in awe as the blonde moved on and introduced herself to the coaches. She had never seen someone so beautiful as this Buffy, at least no one that beautiful who was willing to talk to someone like her. But Willow knew that as soon as the other girls clicked with her she would realize her mistake and continue ignoring her as they did.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fanfic100** prompt: School  
> 

Willow watched the team practice, ready with the water bottles and band-aids as always. The new girl, Buffy, was shockingly good, which made Willow wonder even more why she had transfered to some place like Sunnydale.

Buffy was a pitcher, which was great, because their current pitcher, Nancy, was much better in the field. The only reason that she was their pitcher, Willow had overheard the coaches saying, was because there was no one better who could do it. But with Buffy on the team, Nancy moved to third base, and everyone else shuffled around a little, and suddenly in their scrimmages they started doing a little better! It was almost like each of them was better suited for their new position, but had been the relative best for the position they had been in before, forcing them to play an uncomfortable locale.

Willow was slightly proud that the team, which she was kind of sort of a part of, was doing better, and it was all attributable to Buffy.

Even better, even upon becoming known to the cheerleaders and the cliquey sports girls like Nancy, Buffy still talked to Willow! Willow had finally managed to stutter out her name at their second meeting, and since then the blonde girl had made a point of speaking to her at every practice, and even when they passed in the halls!

Sometimes it was just a quick hello, but it was more than most people gave Willow. She was still quite stunned about the entire turn of events.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fanfic100** prompt: Spring  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Sports  
> 

After their first game, Willow was cleaning up the benches, as was part of her job. She didn’t mind, though, as the spring evening air was nice.

The razorbacks had lost by one point, but the score had been seven to eight, which was more than all of their goals total in the last spring season. The players had gone to the locker rooms to change and head home, and the coaches were in their office, so Willow was alone on the field.

She was almost done when a voice from behind her spoke up. “Are you almost done?” It wasn’t in the mocking tones that Cordelia or Nancy would have used, had they bothered to speak to her, but it was a gentle voice asking a real question.

Willow turned and saw Buffy standing at the edge of the cage, her bag at her feet, wearing a tight pair of jeans and a ribbed tank top. Her brand new varsity jacket, with it’s fuzzy letters, was draped over her arm.

“What?” Willow asked stupidly, her train of thought having quite flown away at the sight of the other girl.

“I asked if you were done yet,” Buffy said with a giggle. “I’m having a little trouble with history, and I was hoping that you could help me out a little. I’ve noticed that you’re pretty studious.”

“Oh!” Willow finally found her voice. “Sure!” I can help you with that! I’m all about the classes and stuff. Did you want to meet right now?”

Buffy grinned and the smile lit her entire face. “If you’ve got the time. We’ve got that test next week so I really shouldn’t put it off too much longer.”

“Oh, then sure. Just let me finish here,” Willow grabbed the bat that she had been aiming for before Buffy spoke and she hurried back to the equipment shed.

“No rush,” the other girl said. “I don’t want to interrupt or anything,”

“Oh, no, I’m almost done.” Willow quickly put the bat in the rack and then grabbed the bag of helmets.

Tucking it into place in the shed she gave one last glance around the field to make sure that she hadn’t missed anything. Snatching up the lock, she grabbed her bag and shut the door. “All done!” she declared.

“Great. You want to grab a pizza and then come over to my house? My mom’s out of town so it should be quiet.”

Willow desperately ignored the part of her mind that thought that this sounded a little like a date.“That sounds good!” she said, hoping that she sounded more cool and composed than she felt.

“Great!” Buffy smiled her megawatt grin and grabbed her own bag. Willow followed, wondering if her feet were even touching the ground.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Joss100** prompt: Gold  
>  **Fanfic100** prompt: Teammates  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Spring  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: "# 10" and a Kiss  
>  And this is the one that inspired the others as backstory. ;)

The studying went later than Willow had expected, and before she knew it it was almost midnight. If she didn’t get home soon her parents were going to kill her.

“You could spend the night,” Buffy offered.

Willow choked back a happy sound. She was quite certain that the other girl wasn’t thinking the same things as her. And, of course, her parents- “Actually, my parents are really strict. I can’t spend the night with anyone unless they’ve met them first.” She knew how immature that sounded and Willow busied herself repacking her bag.

Buffy just chuckled as she fluttered around, grabbing her books, and then offered to walk her home.

“Oh,” Willow realized, “but then you’d have to come back here alone!” even as she said it she wanted Buffy to come, and not just because the town could get a little creepy this late at night. She also had really enjoyed the other girl’s company and was a little disappointed that the night was over.

“That’s alright. I like walking around this time of night. And I’m pretty good at self defense.”

“Oh.” Willow couldn’t think of another objection, and she really did want to spend a little more time with the blonde. “Okay.”

As Willow closed her bag, Buffy grabbed her keys and slipped into her jacket. Then they left the empty house and began to walk down the silent street.

After a few minutes, Willow began to shiver slightly. She hadn’t expected to be out this late and the nice spring day had turned into a cool evening. Without a word, Buffy pulled off her jacket and draped it around the redhead’s shoulders.

Willow gave her a questioning look, but Buffy just shrugged. “I like the cool air,” she explained.

They continued to walk in silence, Willow reveling in the companionship, and the smell of the other girl which permeated her varsity jacket. Afraid to look at Buffy, who might see her emotions in her face, Willow instead looked down, seeing the large fuzzy gold “S” on the front. She knew there was a matching number “10” on the back, and her last name, “Summers”, embroidered in gold.

“I’m glad you’re on the team,” Buffy said suddenly. Before Willow could protest that she wasn’t really on the team, but just the unimportant water girl, Buffy continued. “Most of the other girls are pretty shallow and stuck up, but I’m really glad I’ve got at least one teammate I can talk to.”

“Oh,” Willow wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “I- I like talking with you too! I mean, I like that anyone’s willing to talk to me, but I especially like that it’s you, if that makes sense?” she trailed off, feeling like an idiot again. Why did her brain always turn to mush around this suave girl?

Buffy laughed. “I understand.”

They walked in silence for another few blocks, until Willow saw her house. “Well this is it,” she gestured at the appropriate one, where the downstairs lights were still on, glowing golden through the windows, sure sign that her parents were waiting for her.

“Looks like someone’s home,” Buffy commented.

“Yeah.” Willow paused at the end of the driveway, unsure what to say to end this peaceful night. Before she could think of something, she felt warm lips on hers. Surprised, she tentatively returned the kiss, and was pleased when Buffy pressed a little harder.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the kiss ended, and Buffy’s voice whispered in her ear, breath tickling her neck in a pleasant way, “see you tomorrow, Beautiful.”

When Willow finally regained her equilibrium enough to open her eyes, she found herself alone on the street; Buffy had already disappeared around the corner. Though her entire world had just been turned upside down, there was nothing different about the quiet spring night. Willow might begin to believe that she had even imagined it.

Turning back to her house, Willow felt the heavy weight of the other girl’s # 10 jacket around her shoulders and smiled. She hadn’t imagined it.

And she would see Buffy tomorrow.


End file.
